The Others
by DarkHorcruxGirl1997
Summary: Some people might think that are only two Queens in every generation. There are actually four. But where were the other two? New enemies and old friends arise as the two sister groups meet, as well as the mysterious House which holds the secrets to the origins of the Queens, Chiropterans and possible Kings. (Please read and Review the story is better than the summary)


Blood + Fanfic

The air was cold. Stars twinkled from their astral pedestals and wispy clouds occasionally bloated out their white presence simply by rolling over them. The buzz of cicadas echoed around the park grounds. A tiny sliver of the moon shone down upon a lonely swing amidst its broken comrades. It soon joined its fallen compatriots when a body crashed into it. The rusty chains snapped and the body and the swing chair were sent flying into a near by sand dune, where a rocking elephant lay half buried. The person collapsed underneath the elephant's trunk, brains temporarily addled.

Anise shook her head and stood up. Her eyes narrowed in anger as they peered into the darkness. In a grove of trees she could see the Chirorapter stumbling around, roaring and causing general mayhem. She sighed, unsheathing her knives with a flick of her wrists. She got out of the sand dune and onto the dew coated grass, tripping over the skirt of her ball gown. She hiked up her skirt, carefully maneuvering the heavy fabric around her knives and clumsily started to run towards the beast, internally cursing her high heels. She was about halfway to her target when out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure running towards it, wearing much more elaborate dress than she was. Anise cursed.

"Milady, move back!" Anise called. In desperation she kicked off the heels and sliced off a large portion of the bottom of the dress for running purposes, and charged towards the Chirorapter. The beast spun around as the other figure climbed on its back, gripping a slender rapier between their teeth. Their eyes blazed as they unclenched the metal from their mouth and stabbed the blade into the monsters neck. The Chirorapter went down, snarling in pain before it crystallized, disintegrating into dust minutes later. Yuri yanked her sword out of the dust pile, flicking it off just as Anise approached her, panting.

"Are you all right?" Anise asked breathlessly, sheathing her knives and placing her hands on her knees, trying to take in large mouthfuls of air. Yuri nodded, sniffling.

"I sometimes wonder why you even need me; you handle yourself perfectly fine." Anise remarked as soon as she gained enough air to talk properly.

"What happened to your dress?" Yuri demanded suddenly as she hiked up her skirt and slid the rapier into a sheath before letting the dark blue fabric of the skirt fall down, hiding her slender and pale legs.

"I…err…was trying to reach the Chiropteran but the skirt was giving me problems…..and…." Anise faltered at the look on Yuri's face. She gulped, averting her eyes to the ground and lowering her head.

"You ruined a perfectly good dress!" Yuri shrieked, stamping her foot in anger. Anise could sense a major temper tantrum coming on.

"Milady, I'll mend it when we get back to the party building. I'm sorry; truly I am as this was a fabulous dress."

"Of course it was. I wore it once, didn't I?"

"Yes. It'll be good as new when we get back to the party." Yuri giggled and Anis chanced a glance upwards. Yuri was stretching her arms, looking down at Anis with a smirk.

"My chevalier, there is no party. It…_ended early._" Yuri said, emphasizing the last two words. Anise's mouth flapped open in confusion and Yuri took her chin gently, guiding her head to the direction of where the party building was. Black plumes if smoke were curling heavenwards and she could see a faint red glowing. Anise's stomach turned inside out and she grimaced.

"I assume that Rika sent that beast after me in retaliation for stealing her date." Yuri said nonchalantly. She dropped Anises chin and stretched again. At the mention of her other employer Anise stiffened, straightening up and glancing around.

"Is she alright?"

"I should hope not. Last I saw of her she was trying to put the flames out of her hair. If even one person with fiery breathe spoke to her, her hair would combust and…speak of the devil and it appears." Yuri finished with disdain. Anise turned around and watched as Rika stomped up to them, her short silver dress smoking. Most of the rhinestones on the top had fallen off and the few that remained were blackened. Her boots didn't look too worse for wear except for a few scorch marks. The highly structured hairdo that she had was destroyed and the fringes of her black hair were curled and singed. She was a snarling, raving beast and her silver eyes were gleaming eerily.

"You bitch!" She managed, before lunging at Yuri. Anise intercepted the attack, grabbing the girl by her waist and holding onto her fast. She kicked and screamed and raved and Anise used all of her energy just to keep her from attacking Yuri. Yuri stood there calm, even a little smug, slowly reaching down and removing the rapier from underneath her dress, her eyes shining amber.

"Now, now none of that Miss." Anise managed. Rika kept struggling, either not hearing her or ignoring her. Anise plopped on the ground, wincing as she heard a tear in the dress. Yuri glared at her but she simply ignored it. She started to sing. She threw in random words from lullabies that she knew, and it wasn't as though she was the best singer in the world, but it calmed Rika down. She slumped against her and started to cry. The glitter on her face sparkled and when her tears fell, they shined like miniature liquid diamonds.

"She ruined my night!" Rika cried. She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. Anis patted her back and continued to whisper nonsense words, making sure her tone was comforting. Yuri looked at the two with something contempt flitting across her face. Rika wouldn't stop crying, occasionally muttering about 'blood sucking Queen' and 'date stealer'

"Enough of this nonsense!" Yuri announced after five minutes. She went over to the duo and grabbed Rika's arm. The girl made a sound like a cat getting its tail stepped on but her sister paid that no mind as she hauled her to her feet, starting to pull her in the direction of the party building. Anise stood up and followed behind them.

They came to the back of the large motel that had been used as a miniature concert for Rika. It was mostly ashes now with only a 6ft wall standing alone, and between that and the museum that stood nearly shoulder to shoulder to it there was parked a sleek black limousine in the alleyway. Anise approached it cautiously, having never seen a car like that, but Yuri and Rika simply opened the door and stepped inside as though they had done it for years. Anise followed their example, tumbling into the car with a grunt. The car pulled out of the alleyway with a squeal, barely giving her enough time to close the door before it was barreling down the street, speeding through red lights and weaving in and out of traffic lanes at dangerously high speeds. Anise gripped onto her seatbelt for dear life, mentally praying to all that gods that she knew for safe passage.

Finally the car stopped and Anise felt it was safe to not throw up. Through the tinted windows she could see the vague outline of a small and down to earth manor. It was dark and she knew almost instantly that it did not belong to either of her Queens for they both loved extravagant and pricey things.

Her employers got out and Anise followed suit. The black limo waited until they were almost up to the door before driving out of the curb and screeching down the street, leaving the smell of burning rubber in the air. All three females tensed but then relaxed when no one in the residing cul-de-sac came out of their homes. Yuri did the honors of breaking into the home and Rika stepped inside, wrinkling her nose at the small interior.

"What's the point of having something look big on the outside and small on the inside? It's a waste of space." She complained, bumping into a tall vase. It fell to the floor with a clatter and she jumped back, bumping into Yuri. Her sister shot her a glare, heading down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen. She made a beeline to the refrigerator, opening it and checking its contents.

"Whoever owns this house keeps it well packed…" She remarked, taking out jugs of juice and frozen goods, stacking them on the squat wooden table in the middle of the room.

"This is all commoners' food! Why do we have to _eat_ this?" Rika questioned.

"Because, you burned down our current living area so we have to resort to stealing, just as commoners do. We have to wait until the House comes and picks us up; until then we'll just make do off of these provisions." Yuri explained. Anise stood mostly in the hallway. She had grown to hate food and as a Chevalier, she didn't necessarily need to eat to live. She watched as her Queens stacked up food inside their skirts. Anise felt her hunger grow, but not for anything that the Queens were storing. It was mostly for blood. She said nothing, trying to suppress her hunger until tomorrow. She knew that was when she would feed. Anise decided to head upstairs, reasoning that her Queens could provide for themselves. She found a small guest bedroom that was closest to the hallway and practically collapsed on the sheets. They weren't exactly the finest sheets in the world but she didn't mind; she was simply tired. Her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off to sleep, blocking out the world.

She would soon regret that decision.


End file.
